Endoscopic needle devices are used for a variety of applications, including fine needle aspiration to collect cell cultures, injection scelerotherapy to stop bleeding, and sub-mucosal injection of saline for EMR imaging. Current endoscopic needle devices used for these and other purposes typically consist of an actuation handle, a flexible catheter sheath, and a rigid metal needle. While current endoscopic needles are generally adequate for penetration of soft tissues, known devices may have difficulty penetrating tough lesions and tumors. Because the application of force by the operator occurs outside the body, the force may not be entirely transferred to the injection site. Accordingly, the needle may be unable to apply enough pressure at the site to achieve penetration. Moreover, even if the needle does penetrate the site, the depth of penetration cannot be readily controlled. For known embodiments of endoscopic needle devices, this latter drawback exists for soft tissue penetration as well as for harder tissues.
In addition, many lesions, tumors, or other injection sites are relatively inaccessible or hard to reach. These sites may require some manipulation or stabilization of the intended site. Known endoscopic needle devices do not provide stabilization of the site to effect penetration in many situations, much less stabilization that would allow controlled penetration of the needle.